Un buen año
by FunkyFish
Summary: Quizás una residencia de estudiantes no es el mejor sitio para alguien que quiere estudiar. Con un campus de fiestas diarias, un atractivo vecino que se mete demasiado en sus asuntos y una amiga decidida a acostarse con, al menos, el cincuenta por ciento de los alumnos de la Universidad, Sakura se plantea si podrá terminar Medicina antes de cumplir los 80. Eh! S&S! :D
1. La bienvenida

ch.1 – La bienvenida.

**16 de septiembre **

**1:00pm**

**Residencia de estudiantes Moragowi Hall, Campus de la Universidad de Tokio**

Los pasillos eran un caos. Los chicos y las chicas iban de un lado para otro acarreando cajas y maletas gigantes. Hoy era el primer día que podían instalarse y nadie quería desperdiciar ni un segundo. El comienzo de las clases no sería hasta el 20 de septiembre, pero en un campus tan grande, cuatro días no eran suficientes para adaptarse. Ni para orientarse.

Sakura miraba las indicaciones del pasillo y el papel que llevaba en la mano, donde se le explicaba "sencillamente" dónde estaba su habitación y cómo llegar a ella. Llevaba más de 10 minutos parada en medio del caos, con su maleta en una mano y el papel en la otra, mirando una y otra vez a las señales de la pared. De pronto parecía que ya no sabía leer japonés, porque no entendía nada. Una chica más o menos de su edad se paró a su lado, y después de un rápido vistazo a las indicaciones, siguió con su camino.

- ¿Pero cómo lo ha hecho? - Pensó Sakura en voz alta.

De repente sintió un empujón por detrás y tuvo que hacer gala de todo su equilibrio para no caer de cara al suelo.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! No veía por donde iba, llevo tantas cosas encima..

Sakura levantó la vista y vio a un chico alto, de pelo castaño, ojos marrones y un millón de cajas entre sus brazos.

- No pasa nada – Dijo ella sonriendo, al menos el empujón le había servido para salir de su ensimismamiento

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No necesitas nada?

- Si, estoy bien. Pero ahora que lo dices, si que necesito un poco de ayuda. - Ella le enseñó el papel que había estado estudiando unos segundos atrás - ¿sabes cómo puedo llegar a mi habitación? Es que soy nueva y mi orientación apesta, la verdad.

El chico miró el papel un segundo y elevó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa. Soltando una de las cajas que llevaba, metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó un papel igual que el de ella.

- Vaya casualidad – dijo él con una sonrisa – somos vecinos. Sígueme.

El chico volvió a recoger la caja que había dejado en el suelo y empezó a andar. De repente paró en seco y se volvió hacia ella.

- Perdona, soy un maleducado. Soy Li, empiezo este año la especialización en pediatría.

- Sakura Kinomoto, es mi primer año de medicina.

Siguieron su camino tras girar a la izquierda y encaminarse a través de un pasillo excesivamente largo.

- Genial, te va a encantar. Bueno, también es probable que mueras socialmente, que no vuelvas a ver a tus amigos y que tu piel se vuelva más blanca de lo que se considera saludable por no ver el sol. Pero por lo demás, creo que disfrutarás mucho, el primer año es muy.. especial, y si necesitas ayuda, no tienes más que llamar a esta puerta.

Diciendo eso soltó las cajas que llevaba encima y golpeó la puerta que acababa de señalar. Sakura miró el papel y confirmó que aquella era su habitación.

- Bueno, me has asustado un poco, pero gracias de todas formas Li. Supongo que ya nos veremos por aquí, vecino.

- Claro que si. - Abrió la puerta de su habitación y antes de encajarla tras de si, volvió a abrirla – por cierto, mis disculpas adelantadas por el ruido.

Y con una sonrisa cerró la puerta dejando a Sakura un poco confundida. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

**16 de septiembre**

**1:30am**

**Habitación de Sakura Kinomoto, Moragowi Hall**

- Dios, no me lo puedo creer.

Sakura estaba despierta en su cama, mirando al techo. A las diez de la noche había decidido ir a dormir después de toda la tarde acomodando las cosas que su hermano Touya y su novia le habían traído. Ahora, a la una de la madrugada, la comprensión total y excesivamente gráfica del porqué del "mis disculpas adelantadas por el ruido" la había despertado. Al parecer, su vecino y su novia se lo estaban pasando bien... al menos ella.

**17 de septiembre**

**10:07am**

**Habitación de Syaoran Li, Moragowi Hall**

El despertador estaba sonando y la almohada que se había puesto en la cabeza no evitaba que el horroroso timbre penetrara en sus oídos. Después de todo un verano sin hacer nada y durmiendo hasta el medio día, había decidido emplear el poco tiempo hasta el inicio de las clases en despertar un poco más temprano cada día, así no sería un shock tan grande cuando el lunes el despertador sonara a las 7.

Alguien apagó el reloj por él y recordó que no había dormido solo. Tras acomodar sus cosas en su nueva habitación, había ido a su antigua casa, Cotting House, donde había vivido con todos sus compañeros de hermandad, y donde el sábado tendría lugar una locura de fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos estudiantes. Allí, en la "pre-fiesta" había conocido a una chica muy guapa e interesante. De una manera u otra habían acabado en su habitación y ahora llegaba ese incómodo momento en el que él, sin recordar aún su nombre, tendría que aclararle que había pasado una noche muy agradable pero que eso era todo, que no estaba interesado en ninguna relación y que ya se verían por ahí.

- Buenos días.. ¿Takeshi? - Escuchó su voz acolchada por la almohada que aún cubría su cabeza. Cuando la quitó, pudo ver a la chica ya vestida y atando los cordones de sus zapatillas. Tenía el pelo largo, oscuro, la piel muy blanca y unos ojos tan azules que parecían casi negros - Verás, anoche lo pasé bien, pero eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. No estoy interesada en ninguna relación ahora mismo, es mi primer año aquí y pienso disfrutarlo al máximo.

Él la miró con una mezcla de sensaciones muy extrañas. En primer lugar, no recordaba que la chica fuera tan alta, y eso es un detalle que ahora mismo, y por algún motivo, le perturbaba mucho. En segundo lugar, todo lo que ella había dicho era exactamente lo que él iba a decir. Y por último, se sentía horrible escuchar eso.

- Bueno... ehh - ¿cómo se llamaba?

- Por favor, no tienes que fingir que no recuerdas mi nombre. Sé que esto puede herir un poco tu orgullo masculino, pero no te sientas mal, conozco a demasiados chicos como para recordar todos sus nombres, así que es una cuestión de cantidad, no de calidad. No sé si me entiendes. Quizás si te conociera vería que eres diferente, especial, blahblah, pero la cuestión es... que no quiero. - Hizo una mueca de resignación y continuó – No sé si estoy arreglando algo con esto, siempre me resulta muy incómodo este momento. En fin, que tengas un buen día.

Y con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante como el sol, desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Era difícil describir cómo se sentía ahora mismo. Es decir ¿así se sentían todas las chicas a las que él les explicaba lo mismo? Quizás incluso peor. A ver, no es que esperara nada de ella, la cosa iba sobre él. ¿De verdad había sido tan "mediocre" como para no tener ni el más mínimo interés en repetir? ¿Quizás él se creía demasiado especial y resulta que no es tan así? Vaya forma de empezar el día...

Decidió no pensar más en lo sucedido y tras una ducha rápida, se dirigió otra vez a su antigua casa. Hoy era uno de los días más importantes del año. Cientos de nuevas chicas llegaban cada año a la universidad y era su deber y el de sus "hermanos" el darles la bienvenida a la vida en el campus. Para ello, nada mejor que bebida en exceso y música a niveles ensordecedores. En cada casa habría una fiesta de bienvenida, pero ninguna era tan salvaje como la que tenía lugar en esa casa. Y todo el mundo lo sabía.

Cuando llegó, su amigo de toda la vida, le abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa de anticipación.

- Tío estoy impaciente, ¡casi no he pegado ojo esta noche!

- ¿Por qué tan nervioso Eriol? Ya sé que es una gran fiesta pero... no es como si fuera tu primer año.

- Nah, no es por la fiesta. Verás ¿recuerdas esa chica de la que te he hablado un millón de veces?

- ¿La hija del socio de tu padre? ¿Esa que pasa de ti y hace como si no existieras cada vez que te ve? - Su amigo tenía un gusto muy peculiar.

- Bueno, olvidas decir que está buenísima y que tiene un grandísimo cerebro dentro de su preciosa cabeza.

- No lo sé porque no la he visto nunca.

- Como sea, ¡este año estudiará aquí! Me he enterado hace solo dos días, pero ya he conseguido averiguar que va a estudiar magisterio musical, que vivirá en tú residencia y que no le gusta el brócoli.

Su pecho se hinchó con orgullo como si no diera miedo el hecho de que hubiera conseguido averiguar todo eso, por no mencionar la poca utilidad del dato culinario.

- Entonces supongo que la conoceré esta noche, no creo que no vaya a pasar por aquí.

- Bueno, tengo mis dudas, ya sabes como son la gente de magisterio... Aún así tengo dos infiltradas que harán todo lo posible por conducirla hasta aquí.

- De verdad, no quiero saber cómo has conseguido nada de eso.

- Ni te lo contaría si quisieras, un mago nunca revela sus trucos. Y gracias a ellos, esta noche Tomoyo arrastrará sus preciosos pies hasta esta casa.

¿Tomoyo? ¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre?

**17 de septiembre**

**01:20pm**

**Habitación de Sakura Kinomoto, Moragowi Hall**

Abrió los ojos y la visión del techo se le hizo bastante familiar. Después de una noche entera admirándolo, y no precisamente por lo artístico de sus manchas, Sakura se planteaba seriamente pedir un cambio de habitación. Si todas las noches eran como esa, no podría rendir en ninguna de sus clases. Y no sólo eso, aunque le costara admitirlo, su vida sexual en el último año había sido más bien triste. Nula, mejor dicho. Su última y nada satisfactoria experiencia sexual se remontaba a principios de verano, cuando en una fiesta del hotel de playa donde había encontrado trabajo para las vacaciones, había conocido a un chico inglés que la invitó a su habitación y, después de media hora de preliminares, la cosa quedó ahí porque la otra cosa no funcionó. Lo único que se levantó en esa habitación fue ella para marcharse con el autoestima por los suelos. Después leyó en muchos foros de internet que un "gatillazo" se puede deber a muchas cosas, como el efecto del alcohol, el estrés o la falta de descanso. Aún así ella prefirió seguir pensando que el bronceado de la playa no le sentaba bien, que el peso que había ganado no se había ido a su pecho como ella pensaba y que aquel minivestido que conformaba el uniforme de camarera en el hotel, le hacía unas caderas enormes. Mentalidad de chicas. A partir de ahí la cosa no había mejorado mucho, incluso un par de veces había intentado ser ella la que entrara a los chicos, pero con los que lo había intentado habían resultado estar allí de vacaciones con sus novias. Bastante agresivas, por cierto.

- Me muero

Se levantó como un zombie y se dirigió a su armario para coger algo de ropa e ir a ducharse. El tema de las duchas compartidas no le había hecho ninguna ilusión desde el principio, pero cuando llegó al baño de las chicas, y vio a dos chicos con toallas a la cintura, sopesó la idea de ducharse solo cuando volviera a Tomoeda algún fin de semana. ¿Cómo se suponía que ella tenía que ducharse tranquila sabiendo que nadie respetaba los cartelitos de las puertas? Los chicos se marcharon y ella aprovechó para meterse a la ducha con toda su ropa. Fue un poco difícil hacerlo sin que todo acabara mojado, aunque el cubículo era espacioso, pero finalmente consiguió terminar de ducharse, en un tiempo record además. Al salir se encontró a una chica de pelo largo y negro.

- Es más fácil venir solo con la toalla y vestirte en tu habitación – Sonrió

- Supongo que si... pero no me resulta muy cómodo andar por ahí solo con una toalla

- Bueno, yo estoy acostumbrada, el año pasado estuve estudiando fuera y también vivía en una residencia como esta. Es cierto que al principio es raro, pero en unas semanas te reirás de lo que has hecho hoy. Por cierto, soy Tomoyo Daidouji, pero llamame Tomoyo.

La chica extendió la mano que no sujetaba la toalla y Sakura la estrechó suavemente.

- Sakura Kinomoto, es un placer. ¿Es tu primer año?

- Si, lo es. Empiezo magisterio musical, ¿y tú?

- Yo empiezo medicina

- Wow, es duro

¿Es que alguien pagaba a los alumnos para desanimar a otros alumnos o qué?

- Si, bueno, es lo que me dicen todos.

- Bah, no hagas caso, seguro que puedes con ello. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

- Todavía no he pensado nada, sé que hay varias fiestas, pero la verdad es que aún no he decidido. Tampoco conozco a nadie y esta noche no he dormido muy bien, así que a lo mejor me quedo a descansar...

- ¿Qué? De eso ni hablar. Y claro que conoces a alguien, me conoces a mi y eso es más que suficiente. Si te digo la verdad, eres la primera chica con la que hablo desde que llegué aquí, así que ahora mismo eres algo así como mi mejor amiga. Por lo tanto, tu y yo vamos a salir esta noche y vamos a ir a la fiesta más loca que haya. ¿Cuál es tu habitación? - Esta chica tenía las cosas bien claras.

- La 307, pero de verdad que no sé si...

- No hay peros que valgan – la interrumpió – a las siete estaré en tu puerta, iremos a cenar y después a buscar nuestra fiesta. Llevaré vestido y tacones, espero lo mismo de ti. No me defraudes Sakura.

Con eso último le guiñó un ojo y se metió a la ducha. Sakura se quedó ahí parada, con su ropa y su toalla mojada en una mano y su peine en la otra.

- Bueno, quizás me vendrá bien salir un poco. Igual hasta dejo de hablar sola.

Se encogió de hombros y salió camino a su habitación.

**17 de septiembre**

**07:20pm**

**Cotting House**

Todo en la casa estaba casi preparado: las luces, la música, las bebidas y, por supuesto, los brownies especiales de Yamazaki. Yamazaki era uno de los miembros más antiguos de la hermandad, estaba a punto de licenciarse y este año estaba descontrolado porque ya le daba todo igual. Así que en cada fiesta que se organizaba, usaba sus grandes dotes culinarias para preparar deliciosos pastelitos con un ingrediente especial que, por supuesto, no era el amor. Pero venía de Jamaica.

Con una bandeja de humeantes brownies en sus manos, entró en la habitación de Eriol como si el cartel de "No molestar" estuviera en ruso.

- Tienes que probar esto, no solo por el ingrediente especial, ¡me he vuelto loco y he puesto tres medidas de chocolate!

- Tio... no tienes que despertarme cada vez que no sigues una receta al pie de la letra, para la gente normal eso es el día a día.

- Ya sé que los simples mortales no apreciáis la importancia de las medidas en la cocina, pero ese no es el tema. Y por cierto, ¿qué haces durmiendo? Son casi las siete y media.

- ¿¡Las siete y media ya!?

Eriol se levantó como un rayo y se fue a la ducha sin recoger su ropa. Tenía tiempo para relajarse, la fiesta no empezaba hasta las nueve.

Yamazaki dejó la bandeja de brownies de chocolate en el pasillo mientras murmuraba para si mismo.

- Supongo que ya sabe que la fiesta empieza a las ocho...

Por suerte el baño estaba vacío. Necesitaba relajarse, los nervios siempre le hacían más pálido y ahora que por fin había conseguido broncearse después de todo el verano en la playa, no se podía permitir eso.

La playa.

Aún recuerda como aquello fue el principio de su carrera sexual cuesta abajo. ¿Cómo pudo pasarle aquello? Era una chica perfecta, guapísima, tanto como Tomoyo, pero diferente. Pasó días sin salir de su habitación por no encontrársela, ¡qué vergüenza! Cuando consiguió reunir el valor, hizo las maletas y pidió la cuenta por teléfono, bajó a recepción con una ridícula gorra y gafas de sol, pagó y se fue a buscar otro hotel, lo más lejos posible. Estaba tan paranoico que incluso fue al médico. Lo cual no sirvió de mucho, pues el doctor solo le dijo que se relajara, que era algo normal y que a todos los hombres le pasaba. ¡Pero él había visto suficiente porno como para saber que no a todos le pasaba! Ese médico no tenía ni idea. Y así fue que pasó todo el verano huyendo de las chicas, guapas, feas, altas, bajitas... daba igual, todas le daban miedo de repente. Pero hace dos días, cuando se enteró de que su obsesión Tomoyo Daidouji estaría aquí, decidió que había que poner fin a eso.

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en la ducha pensando, miró su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que sólo eran las 8:00pm. Cerró el grifo del agua y se sacudió el pelo cual perro. Ahora venía lo peor, llegar a su habitación tapándose como pudiera con sus boxers. Suerte que en aquella casa se veían cada día cosas mucho peores. Salió del baño y vio la bandeja de brownies encima de una mesa. Le extrañó que ya estuviera vacía, se suponía que eran para los invitados. También le sorprendió escuchar ya la música y tantas voces. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba casi en medio del salón, desnudo, y frente a frente con alguien...

Syaoran llegó a la casa un poco más tarde de lo previsto. Le había costado ridículamente escoger qué ponerse. Saludó a todos sus amigos y salió al jardín a echar un vistazo a la barbacoa. Fue a por algo de beber y al entrar en el salón se encontró con una curiosa imagen...

Tomoyo fue puntual y recogió a Sakura tal y como le había dicho. Fueron a cenar a un italiano y cuando terminaron se encaminaron de nuevo al campus. Les habían dicho que la mejor fiesta sin duda sería en Cotting House, por lo que decidieron pasar por allí primero y después hacer un recorrido por las demás. Habían estado toda la cena hablando, tenían muchas cosas en común y sorprendentemente se habían reído bastante. Todo apuntaba a que serían buenas amigas durante el curso.

- Quizás seas mi experiencia lésbica universitaria – rió Tomoyo

- Uff... lo dudo, creo que el sexo y yo hemos escogido caminos diferentes para siempre.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Bueno, solo si es algo no traumático que se pueda contar... ¿Has decidido... esperar? - Tomoyo la miró con sospecha, no sabía que pensar sobre ese tema.

- ¿Qué? No, no. No es nada de eso, no soy tan rara. Simplemente... bueno, llevo un tiempo en el que parece que ya no tengo ningún atractivo para los chicos, y no entiendo por qué, si yo me veo igual – se encogió de hombros y se quitó la chaqueta. Estaban ya en la puerta de Cotting House esperando a que alguien abriese.

- ¡Qué tontería Sakura! Eres guapísima y mírate, tienes un cuerpo que ya querrían muchas. La que creo que se tomará un descanso del sexo seré yo, ayer conocí a un chico y esta mañana ha sido horriblemente incómodo decirle que no buscaba nada serio. Y ahora la idea de encontrármelo otra vez por el campus me da ganas de que me trague la tierra. Creí que no sería tan difícil, pero al parecer no soy tan... fría, como pensaba.

De repente, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a las dos chicas. Otra chica mayor que ellas, que se presentó como Rika Sasaki, las saludó y las invitó a pasar al salón, de dónde provenía la música. En el momento en que entraron se produjo algún tipo de descarga en el ambiente. Sakura dirigió su mirada al centro del salón, y para su sorpresa, se encontró con el origen de sus problemas sexuales. Y desnudo.

- Oh no... ¿Eriol? - murmuró Sakura

- ¡Sakura! - Gritó él

Syaoran se acercó corriendo a su amigo y quitándose la camisa se la dio para que pudiera taparse de una forma más digna. Al escuchar ese nombre, miró hacia donde Eriol lo hacía. Vio a su nueva vecina y a su lado...

- ¿Tú?

- ¡Takeshi! - exclamó Tomoyo

- ¡No me llamo así, loca!

Sakura se dio la vuelta intentando con eso que todos olvidaran su presencia y en cuanto recordara como había entrado allí, volver a salir.

- Syaoran, ¿de qué conoces a Tomoyo? - preguntó Eriol muy sorprendido

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que para ti soy Daidouji! ¿Y de qué conoces tú a Sakura? ¿Y por qué estás desnudo? ¡Sakura! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Todo parecía una comedía antigua donde la gente gritaba confusa y se oían risas enlatadas de fondo. Esto no parecía el principio de una buena fiesta. Ni de un buen año.

**Hola!**

**Este es el segundo Fic que publico y... bueno, no sé, es algo que tenía ganas de escribir porque... por motivos! En fin, déjenme saber su opinión, sé que ahora mismo es poca cosa, pero si les parece una idea interesante, let me know! :D**

**Besos a todos!**


	2. La malvenida

ch. 2 – La malvenida.

**17 de septiembre**

**07:30pm**

**Cotting House**

La tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo. Los chicos se encontraban en medio del salón, mirándose sin comprender mucho, con preguntas escritas en su cara. Sakura fue la primera en hablar.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir

- Alto ahí – Dijo Syaoran – de aquí no se va nadie hasta que aclaremos esto. Aunque tampoco estoy muy seguro de qué hay que aclarar...

Eriol no paraba de mirar a Sakura, quien rehuía su mirada todo lo posible. Era una situación TAN vergonzosa para ambos. Tomoyo tampoco creía que se fuera a encontrar a Syaoran tan pronto, pero el ver a su acosador particular desnudo en medio del salón y enterarse de que también conocía a su nueva amiga, la irritaba lo suficiente como para no prestar mucha atención a lo otro.

Syaoran tampoco se sentía cómodo en esto, esa chica le había humillado esa misma mañana e incluso ahora tampoco recordaba su nombre, y no era eso lo peor de todo, resulta que la chica con la que se había acostado anoche era el amor platónico de su mejor amigo, ¿qué podría hacer peor que eso? Al fin se decidió a seguir hablando.

- A ver – se dirigió a Tomoyo en primer lugar – me llamo Li ¿ok? No es tan difícil de recordar, es solo una sílaba.

- Pero ¿de qué os conocéis? - interrumpió Eriol

- Nos conocimos... - Tomoyo no podía simplemente decir que habían tenido sexo la noche anterior y ahora ni siquiera había recordado su nombre. Se aventuró con una mentira esperando que él le siguiera la corriente – nos conocimos en la fiesta de anoche, fuimos pareja jugando al Beer-pong, ¿verdad... Li?

- Si, exacto – Syaoran la miró sorprendido, aquello había sido bastante rápido y extremadamente adecuado. Si ella hubiera dicho la verdad, Eriol le habría estrangulado con la camisa que llevaba a la cintura, sin importar que estuviera desnudo.

- Sakura, y tú ¿de qué conoces a este? - señaló a Eriol como si fuera una bolsa de basura en el suelo.

Eriol tragó saliva y su cara se puso tan roja como un tomate. Sakura temblaba, era malísima mintiendo, su cerebro se bloqueaba en este tipo de situaciones incómodas, y contar la verdad no era una opción, sería demasiado humillante. Así que ordenó a su cerebro ponerse en marcha en un segundo y cuando habló, no le quedó duda de que Medicina era una carrera que le venía grande.

- Nos conocimos en la fiesta de anoche, fuimos pareja jugando a... ping-pong

¿En serio? ¿Eso era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido, cambiar beer-pong por ping-pong? ¿Qué tenía en el cerebro, marshmallows?

- Exactamente, en la fiesta de Marnix House. Ganamos tres partidas seguidas contra esos gemelos de Hokkaido. Son insoportables.

Puuuuf. Sakura soltó el aire que había contenido cuando vio que él empezaba a hablar. Por un segundo pensó que iba a decir que eso era mentira, e iba a contar la historia real. Si eso hubiera pasado, probablemente hubiera corrido a la secretaría, aporreado la puerta hasta que alguien abriera, y hubiera gritado por su expediente para hacer un cambio de universidad.

- Vaya, qué casualidad – dijo Syaoran – Kinomoto es mi vecina, Eriol. Nos conocimos ayer por la mañana.

En ese momento Syaoran se dio cuenta de que Sakura realmente era su vecina. ¿Qué pasaba si le había escuchado por la noche? Sabría que no había jugado a ningún beer-pong. O mucho peor ¿y si le había visto entrar con Tomoyo a su habitación? Dios, tenía que asegurarse de que ella no sabía nada, pero antes de eso tendría que ganarse su confianza. Parecía que ella y Eriol habían conectado muy bien, tenía que conseguir caerle mejor que él para que no le traicionara.

- Y ahora lo más desconcertante – empezó Tomoyo - ¿se puede saber qué haces desnudo en medio del salón? ¿Y por qué nadie esta mirando desde un principio?

- Está bien, el por qué de mi desnudez es un poco difícil de explicar, pero el de por qué nadie mira es simple... Bienvenida a una fiesta universitaria.

Eriol sonrió y se marchó a su cuarto a vestirse.

El restó se quedó en un incómodo silencio que a duras penas llenaba la música. Syaoran estaba empezando a impacientarse, así que decidió probar algo.

- ¿Queréis una copa?

- Si, por favor. Vodka. Doble. Iré mientras al baño, tengo que... retocarme.

- Bien, Sakura, ¿me acompañas?

- ¿Eh? Si, claro.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia la barra improvisada en la cocina. Él pensaba en cómo hacerse su amigo. Era cuestión de vida o muerte, ya estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía todo, ¿qué otra cosa explicaría su silencio e incomodidad?

- Oye – empezó él – todo esto ha sido un poco raro ¿verdad? Jeje. Espero que no te lleves una mala impresión de mi.

¿Una mala impresión por esto? ¿No le preocupaba un poco más lo que ella podría haber oído la noche anterior? Aunque por aquellos gritos, le debería preocupar que lo hubiera oído todo el campus. Ahora que se daba cuenta, resultaba también un poco incómodo hablar con él. Pero hacer amigos nunca había sido su fuerte, así que tampoco iba a pasar de él solo porque tenga una vida sexual y ella no.

- No te preocupes, no suelo juzgar a nadie por la primera impresión. Aunque ayer fuiste muy amable ayudándome a llegar a mi habitación. Supongo que no fui la única perdida.

Dios, ¿qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Lo sabía? Tenía que hacer algo y ya.

- Si, bueno, no tiene importancia, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, incluso puedo darte mis apuntes de primero, te vendrán bien, tengo muy buenas notas. Toma, este es mi número, cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarme, sea la hora que sea. Y toma, vodka con limón, ron con cola y whisky solo, coge lo que más te guste, o todos si quieres, pago yo. De hecho, todo lo que bebas esta noche, lo pago yo. ¿Tienes hambre? Hay... ganchitos, no es gran cosa en realidad. Pero si tienes hambre puedo llamar y pedir una pizza. - empezó a sacar su móvil - ¿qué te gusta en la pizza? ¿atún? ¿te gusta el atún? ¿o prefieres..

- ¡Eh eh eh! Está.. está bien ¿vale? - ¿a qué venía todo eso? Estaba bien el ser amable, pero estaba empezando a agobiarla. Era raro. Mucho. - No hace falta que pagues por nada, y no, no tengo hambre, estoy bien, pero gracias. Aunque tus apuntes si que me vendrán muy bien.

- Eso está hecho, mañana los tendrás a primera hora. Bueno, a la hora que te levantes. Osea, cuando tú quieras, solo llama a mi puerta. O llámame al móvil si no estoy.

- Li, tranquilízate, por favor.

Su cara era un poema. La estaba asustando y hasta ahora no se daba cuenta. No es normal que alguien a quien acabas de conocer te ofrezca tantas cosas. Esa no es la manera de conseguir hacerse su amigo. Pero entonces ¿cómo? Nunca había tenido que hacerse amigo de una chica, desde que entró en la universidad sus amistades se habían reducido a unos sacos de testosterona con los que había compartido esa casa y que en ocasiones dudaba de que fueran humanos. Con ellos era fácil, si había algún problema, la cerveza era el mejor antidepresivo. Si estaban en esos días del mes, que ellos también los tenían, la cerveza era la mejor ayuda. Y si había que demostrar buenos sentimientos, nada mejor que unos insultos a voces y unos choques de pecho. Y las chicas con las que tenía contacto, tampoco era algo precisamente amistoso... después de la primera noche, cuando les decía lo que Tomoyo le había dicho a él esa mañana, todas acababan odiándole e incluso le habían llegado a escupir.

Sakura se había quedado pensativa. Una vez que consiguió que el chico se relajara y dejara de atosigarla, una idea horrible cruzó por su cabeza. ¿Y si Eriol le había contado la verdad alguna vez? Se supone que eran amigos, los amigos se cuentan todo, seguro que le había hablado de aquello y ahora sabía que era ella ¡Qué vergüenza! Por eso estaba siendo tan amable, ¡le daba pena! ¿Y cómo no iba a dársela? Era la chica menos atractiva del mundo, bajita, desproporcionada y fea. Solo eso podría explicar lo que pasó ¿verdad? Ya no podía ser peor, tendría que hacerse a la idea de su nuevo yo, aquella chica guapa que atraía miradas por donde pasara había quedado muy atrás. Pero bueno, ahora sería una estudiante modelo y no tendría tiempo para preocuparse por eso, tenía toda una carrera por delante y ¡no había tiempo que perder!

- Kinomoto, ¿estás bien?

Li estaba frente a ella parado, mirándola como si esperara que en cualquier momento explotara.

- Y-yo tengo que... ¡tengo que irme a estudiar!

La chica salió corriendo dejándole bastante confuso. ¿A qué había venido eso? Y ¿qué tenía que estudiar? Si no habían empezado las clases aún. Decidió seguirla pues la perspectiva de volver donde Daidouji no era algo que le emocionara mucho.

Corrió hacia la puerta por donde ella había salido y la vio a lo lejos caminando en dirección a la residencia. ¿De verdad se iba ya a casa? ¡Y además a estudiar!

- ¡Eh! ¡Kinomoto! - gritó

Ella se dio la vuelta muy sorprendida, fingió que no lo había visto y siguió andando más deprisa.

- ¿Está huyendo de mi?

Él no cejó en su empeño y corrió tras ella. Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, ella paró en seco, giró y le enfrentó.

- ¿¡Por qué no me dejas en paz, Li!?

Su voz chillona y su cara de niña haciendo un puchero resultaba muy graciosa en ese momento. Tanto que no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada. Todo tenía tan poco sentido.

- ¿Me sigues para reírte en mi cara?

- No, es solo que...

Y no pudo evitar volver a reír. Era una chica adorable, casi le recordaba a su hermana pequeña. No tenía ni idea de por qué se había puesto así, pero la verdad es que eso ahora ocupaba un segundo plano. Ella se puso cada vez más roja y al final explotó.

- ¡Mira idiota! Supongo que Eriol te lo ha contado todo, pero ¿sabes qué? A mí tampoco me gustaba él, ¡solo estaba aburrida! Y para tu información, he leído en internet que eso le pasa a todos los hombres, ¡y no tiene por qué ser mi culpa! - paró un momento a coger aire, pero solo un segundo, no lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que, por su cara, Syaoran no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando – Ya sé que soy bajita, y que he cogido algunos kilos de más, pero los últimos meses del instituto fueron muy estresantes y comí más de la cuenta, pero aún así soy bastante interesante, y eso es motivo de sobra para que alguien se pueda sentir atraído por mí, ¿¡entiendes!?

Su respiración agitada, sus puños apretados y su cejo fruncido indicaban que estaba hablando muy en serio. El problema era ¿de qué?

- Mira Kinomoto... voy a ser sincero contigo, pero no quiero que te lo tomes a mal. Pienso que estás loca – ella abrió la boca para interrumpir pero el alzó una mano pidiendo silencio y continuó – Verás, ayer fue la primera vez que te vi y escuché tu nombre. Hoy ha sido la segunda vez. Más allá de eso, no he sabido de tu existencia en absoluto, por lo tanto, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. No sé lo que pasó entre Eriol y tú anoche, y estoy seguro de que tienes razón y le pasa a todos los hombres, pero de verdad que no sé de qué hablas.

Ella le miró muy seria por unos segundos y entonces su expresión empezó a cambiar. Se llevó las manos a las sienes e intentó concentrarse. ¿De verdad había soltado todo eso cuando él ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado? ¿Qué iba a pensar ahora de ella? ¿Cómo iba a arreglarlo? Y... ¿había sido así de guapo desde el principio? Espera un segundo. Era la primera vez que de verdad se fijaba en él. Era casi una cabeza más alto que ella, pelo castaño despeinado, ojos oscuros y piel bronceada. No había nada de especial en su físico, pero tenía algo que lo hacía realmente atractivo. Cuando se dio cuenta, llevaba demasiado tiempo mirándolo.

- Kinomoto, ¿estás bien?

No, no estaba bien. Había pasado unos meses horribles con la autoestima por los suelos. Algo que cualquier persona se lo habría tomado como un hecho gracioso, a ella le tenía que arruinar el verano. No soportaba preocuparse tanto, ponerse así, pero no podía evitarlo, llevaba demasiado tiempo acumulando cosas y sentía que ya no podía más. Era muy ridículo todo, pero no le podía hacer nada. Volvió a mirar a Li a la cara.

- No, no estoy bien

Y se echó a llorar como un bebé.

**17 de septiembre**

**8:30pm**

**Cotting House**

Eriol había dado todas las vueltas del mundo buscando a Tomoyo por la casa. Al final la encontró en el jardín, tumbada en una mesa, rodeada de gente y con Yamazaki bebiendo un chupito de su ombligo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así de "abierta" con todos menos con él? Desde que la conoció, había probado todas las técnicas habidas y por haber para llamar su atención: ser atento, fingir intereses en común, ignorarla, intentar seducirla con su dinero, etc. Nada había funcionado, ¡nada! Y sin embargo Yamazaki, el tío más insoportable del mundo, la acababa de conocer y ya tenía la boca en su ombligo. Pero no se daría por vencido, Eriol no era de esos. Hasta ahora solo la había podido ver algo así como una vez al mes, pero ahora que vivirían en el mismo campus, sería mucho más fácil todo.

La vio ponerse de pie en la mesa y beberse un chupito de algo que parecía vodka. Cuando terminó, alzó los brazos en señal de victoria y empezó a bailar torpemente. Parecía que ese no era el primer vodka de la tarde. Se acercó despacio por detrás, procurando que ella no le viera y aprovechando una distracción tiró de uno de sus zapatos haciéndola caer a sus brazos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Ella lo miraba con los ojos como platos

- Te has tropezado y te has caído, pero por suerte para ti mis reflejos son bastante agudos – Eriol le guiñó un ojo y ella se quedó mirándole sin entender.

Bueno, gracias, supongo ¿me puedes soltar ya?

Él la dejó en el suelo con cuidado y ella se acomodó la ropa, miró a su alrededor y sin decir nada se fue.

- ¡Oye espera...!

Ni caso. Esto parecía verdaderamente misión imposible.

**10pm**

**Campus de la Universidad**

Después de casi 15 minutos de llanto patético y continuo, Sakura había conseguido calmarse y hablar como una persona normal. Sin saber por qué, le contó a Li todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, lo que había pasado con Eriol en verano, cómo llevaba todo este tiempo sintiéndose consigo misma y lo mal que veía este comienzo de curso.

Al principio él la miró sin creerse nada, con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro, pero a medida que su discurso iba avanzando y entendía lo mucho que aquello, por gracioso que fuera, le había hecho sentirse mal consigo misma, su expresión iba cambiando a una mucho más compasiva, al fin y al cabo, la chica daba realmente lástima en ese momento. Era increíble cómo las chicas se obsesionaban con cosas tan tontas, sobre todo cuando no tenían ningún sentido.

- Kinomoto, escúchame ¿vale? - Ella seguía con la mirada en el suelo mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas que aun salían de sus ojos de vez en cuando. - Y mírame a la cara cuando te hablo.

Llevó su mano al mentón de la chica y suavemente la hizo levantar su cabeza. Tenía los ojos rojos y los labios hinchados de mordérselos para no llorar.

- Eres una chica muy guapa, no tienes ningún problema, todo lo que has dicho está solo en tu cabeza. Y créeme cuando te digo, que es cierto y le pasa a todos los hombres. A mi también ¿sabes? Y es vergonzoso para nosotros, pero no debería serlo para ti, y mucho menos obsesionarte con eso, ¿entiendes? - ella asentía despacio, como si le costara entender su propio idioma – Este es el principio de los que serán los mejores años de tu vida. Vas a aprender muchísimo, vas a conocer gente, vas a hacer cosas increíbles y te vas a enamorar, y se van a enamorar de ti también. Así que deja esos pensamientos negativos, pasa de lo que veas en el espejo y si aún así sigues sintiéndote mal, recuerda que tienes un vecino que siempre va a estar ahí para echarte una mano. Excepto si estoy en clase, claro. En ese caso tendrías que esperar un poco. - él rió levemente y consiguió sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Sakura.

- Gracias por todo Li, te has portado muy bien conmigo. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

- Bueno, a mí se me ocurre una manera...

De repente se puso nerviosa. Cada vez que escuchaba esa frase en una película ¡se refería a algo sexual! ¿Qué iba a hacer? No creía estar preparada para eso después de todos esos meses, seguro que había perdido práctica. Además, apenas conocía a Li y...

- Podrías ayudarme con lo de Tomoyo - dijo él.

- ¿Lo de Tomoyo? - vaya corte. Él sólo quería que lo ayudara con una chica y ella ya estaba pensando en guarradas. ¿De verdad había pensado que él la iba a ver de esa forma? Por favor, qué ridícula.

- Si, verás, en principio creí que tú ya lo sabías, por eso te he agobiado tanto antes en la fiesta. Después me he dado cuenta de que no, pero para estar seguro, quiero contártelo y ver si me puedes ayudar.

- ¿Te gusta Tomoyo? En realidad yo no la conozco mucho, nos conocimos ayer y tampoco hemos hablado mucho desde entonces...

- ¿Qué? No, no, por favor. No me gusta, no quiero que le hables bien de mí ni nada de eso. Es que verás – de repente se puso rojo como un tomate – a lo mejor anoche escuchaste algo desde tu habitación, lo cual resulta bastante incómodo ahora mismo, pero la cosa es que estuve con ella. - ¿era Tomoyo la que gritaba así? qué incómodo se estaba volviendo todo – Pero nadie puede saberlo, porque si Eriol se entera, probablemente me matará. Lleva obsesionado con ella desde hace años, está enamoradísimo.

- ¿Tu amigo está enamorado y tú te acuestas con ella? Empiezo a creer que no eres tan buen amigo...

- Oye entiéndeme, yo no sabía quién era ella. Si lo hubiera sabido jamás le habría tocado ni un pelo.

- Bueno.. ¿y como puedo ayudarte yo? - no tenía ni idea de qué planeaba él

- Supongo que nada en concreto, solo espero que si crees que en algún momento Tomoyo se lo cuenta a alguien o hace o dice algo por lo que Eriol pudiera enterarse... no sé, que digas que es un rumor solo, que no es cierto. Tienes que salvarme, por favor.

Su expresión era de súplica. Realmente le importaba no hacer daño a su amigo (y que su amigo no se lo hiciera a él, claro). Asintió despacio con su cabeza y le extendió la mano a Li.

- Es un trato: yo te ayudo a que nadie se entere y tú soportarás mis crisis de autoestima, ¿está bien?

Él mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y apretó su mano.

- Está genial.

N/A

Hola! :D

Ay, sé que está como muy soso el capítulo pero sentía la obligación de actualizar y no estoy muy inspirada u.u Perdón por el retraso! Por cierto, yo siempre contesto a los reviews, pero como hay personitas que no tienen una cuenta y no les puedo contestar, quería darles las gracias de alguna manera, asi que... GRACIAS :D jajaja

Nos vemos pronto :3


	3. El incidente

**Ch. 3 - El incidente  
**

Las primeras semanas de curso habían pasado como un rayo. Las presentaciones, las primeras tareas, el perderse mil veces entre clase y clase.. todo eso había ayudado a Sakura a mantener su cerebrito ocupado y no pensar en tonterías. Tal y como se temía, Tomoyo se había pegado a ella y ahora eran algo así como amigas. Comían juntas y por las noches, ella obligaba a Sakura a salir y relacionarse, o simplemente quedarse en la sala común tomando algo calentito y escuchando las historias de Tomoyo. Sakura se preguntaba cuánto duraría esta amistad, las dos se llevaban bien, pero era obvio que Tomoyo, en poco tiempo, sería de esas personas populares a las que todo el mundo aspira a parecerse, de hecho, dos de esas hermandades de niñas ricas petulantes ya estaban tras ella para que se les uniese. Tomoyo, por ahora, no daba signos de estar interesada, pero suponía que solo esperaba una oferta mejor. Al fin y al cabo, cualquier oferta sería mejor que Sakura Kinomoto.

En cuanto a las clases todo iba según lo esperado, mucho volumen de trabajo desde el principio, pero sin mayores complicaciones. Todos los compañeros que había conocido hasta ahora resultaron ser gente muy simpática. Ninguno especialmente activo socialmente, pero eso también era de esperar. Li había cumplido su palabra y el día siguiente a la fiesta, le llevó seis archivadores gigantes llenos de apuntes y trabajos. Esto la asustó bastante, pero cuando empezó a echarle un vistazo comprobó que todo estaba perfectamente organizado y que sería extremadamente útil. Quiso invitarle a una taza de café para agradecérselo, pero él dijo que tenía cosas que hacer esa misma tarde y que en otro momento mejor. Y así hasta hoy. De eso hacía ya casi cinco semanas y ni siquiera lo había vuelto a ver. Sabía que estaba vivo porque a veces escuchaba la puerta de su habitación. De hecho, escuchaba gente llamando a la puerta MUY a menudo. Quería pensar que no eran solo chicas que requerían de sus ''servicios'', porque en ese caso a lo mejor tenía algún tipo de problema o adicción al sexo.

Era medio día del viernes y como cada viernes, no había tenido ninguna clase, así que estaba tirada en su cama haciendo notas mentales sobre todo lo que le quedaba por hacer, pero sin hacer nada. Tomoyo le había hecho prometer que hasta que las cosas se pusieran serias en cuanto a exámenes y trabajos, los viernes serían solo de descanso, lo cual le venía bastante bien para no volverse loca. Pensando en todas estas cosas, y como si de alguna manera lo hubiera invocado, escuchó a Li abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y entrando. Se preguntó si sería una gran molestia para él el ir a visitarlo y charlar un poco, al fin y al cabo, le había asegurado mil veces que su puerta estaba abierta para ella, lo cual la hacía sentirse, de alguna forma, un poco especial. Se levantó de la cama, se puso algo más apropiado que su pijama de gatitos y salió a la cocina común a preparar un poco de té para llevarle una taza. Cuando se encontró frente a su puerta, dio unos golpecitos con el pie y esperó. Desde fuera escuchó como refunfuñaba, quizás no había sido la idea más brillante. Entonces la puerta se abrió.

- Ho-hola

Él parpadeó un par de veces como si no la reconociese. Genial, no hay nada más humillante que tener que identificarte a ti mismo frente a alguien que no se acuerda de ti. Cuando estaba por darse la vuelta y fingir que se había equivocado de habitación, Li por fin habló.

- Vaya Kinomoto, qué sorpresa – nunca se había alegrado tanto de que alguien se acordara de ella - ¿qué necesitas?

- Nada, solo.. no sé, estaba pensando y.. bueno, hace ya más de un mes desde la última vez que supe de ti y me-me parece una vergüenza que siendo vecinos pase tanto tiempo...

- Espera, ¿ha pasado un mes? - la interrumpió él

- Si, cinco semanas, exactamente..

- ¿Cinco semanas? Dios. - de repente pareció percatarse de que aun estaban fuera – Oh lo siento, pasa Kinomoto, entra.

La chica le hizo caso y entró con una taza de té en cada mano. Para su sorpresa, aquella habitación era mucho más grande que la suya. A parte de la cama, que también era más grande, había un sofá, una mesa con sillas y una pequeña cocina.

- Te he traído una taza de té

Él se acercó y cogió la taza de manos de ella

- Gracias, eres un cielo. Vamos al sofá.

Los dos tomaron asiento y Sakura empezó a pensar en lo mala idea que había sido aquello. Parecía que había olvidado lo atractivo que era, maldita sea, no se le ocurría de qué hablar. Le pasaba lo mismo que a todos los adolescentes de 13 años, se quedaba sin habla y todo lo que podía decir eran chorradas frente a un chico guapo.

- Bueno, qué habitación más grande – por favor.

- Si, es agradable, pero estoy casi seguro de que no compensa

- ¿No compensa? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues a ver, hasta el año pasado yo vivía con todos los demás en Cotting House, pero este año me ofrecieron el puesto de hermano mayor y acepté

- ¿Hermano mayor? - qué perdida estaba

- Si, es como lo llama Eriol. Cada año, y en cada residencia, nombran a un estudiante que lleve aquí más de tres años para que ''coordine'' y asesore a todos los nuevos. Creí que sería divertido, tener algo de responsabilidad, una habitación más grande, y más limpia, todo hay que decirlo, vivir con gente nueva... pero es un horror, cada día al menos veinte personas llaman a esa puerta a preguntarme cosas que, o bien no tienen nada que ver con lo que se supone que yo tengo que hacer, o bien podrían resolverlas ellos mismos si prestaran un poco de atención a su camino. Es un poco desesperante.

- Vaya, no tenía ni idea – así que por eso su puerta siempre estaría abierta ¿no? Vaya decepción. - Pero suena agotador, ¿por eso estabas tan sorprendido cuando te he dicho que han pasado ya cinco semanas?

- Exacto, para mi aún parece que fue ayer cuando te pusiste a llorar como un bebé en medio del campus

Su sonrisa divertida no hizo más que empeorar su sonrojo, ¿por qué tenía que mencionar precisamente esa parte de la noche? ¿no intuía que era ya lo suficientemente humillante el saber que pasó?

**(N/A: Un review hace feliz a un gatito)**

Él rió un poco y siguió hablando.

- Fíjate si estoy estresado que aquella fue la última fiesta a la que fui. Los últimos fines he estado quedándome en la biblioteca, excepto la semana pasada que fui con Eriol a su casa de la playa.

- Si lo hubiera sabido no habría venido a molestarte, lo siento mucho

Él la miró como si hubiera dicho algo en otro idioma desconocido.

- ¿Pero qué dices? No me molestas, en absoluto, estoy encantado de que alguien venga y no sea para pedirme algo. - suspiró y dio un sorbo a su taza de té – En fin, cuéntame cómo está yendo todo para ti, aunque socialmente ya he visto que muy bien.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Li?

- Pues me refiero a tu popularidad, Kinomoto

- Yo no tengo de eso, me estás confundiendo con Tomoyo. Yo solo voy a fiestas arrastrada por ella y el resto del tiempo he estado en clase y estudiando. Lo malo de tener una amiga tan guapa es que vayas donde vayas nadie te mira.

Vaya, veo que sigues con eso – la miró con cara de no entender muy bien qué pasaba por la cabeza de la chica – verás Kinomoto, cuando he dicho que estaba harto de gente que venía a pedirme cosas que no tenían nada que ver con mi ''labor'', me refería concretamente a los tres últimos tíos que vinieron a pedirme tu número después de la fiesta del sábado. No sé qué harías, pero el caso es que me llegaron a ofrecer dinero por tu número. Uno se puso tan pesado que casi le digo que eras la de la habitación de al lado.

Todo eso la estaba pillando MUY de sorpresa. ¿Gente preguntando por ella? ¿Por su número? ¿Hombres? Eso no podía ser verdad.

- Pe-pero eso es imposible

- ¿Por qué? Eres simpática y graciosa a tu manera, y además eres bastante guapa, ¿por qué iba a ser imposible? - ¿por qué tenía esa facilidad para decirle ese tipo de cosas y hacer que se sonrojara como una idiota? - Y ¿por qué tenemos que hablarlo otra vez? Lo que si me da curiosidad es saber qué hiciste para que fuera precisamente después de esa fiesta cuando empezaron a interesarse por ti, ¿me lo cuentas?

Bien, si resultaba ser verdad, era curioso, porque ella no recordaba haber hecho nada en especial. No recordaba nada, en general. Tomoyo había llegado esa tarde a su habitación con una botella de nosequé que le había traído su madre desde Tailandia, y cuando se dieron cuenta, se la habían terminado entre las dos. Fueron a una fiesta en alguna casa de hermandad, pero después de la entrada, no recordaba mucho. Estaba tranquila porque Tomoyo había estado todo el tiempo con ella y le dijo que no había pasado nada raro, pero ahora empezaba a pensar que no le había dicho toda la verdad.

- Yo no hice nada... creo

- ¿Crees? ¿Cómo es eso?

- Pues verás... antes de ir a la fiesta creo que bebí un poco de más, así que no me acuerdo de nada – agachó la cabeza sonrojada, eso no era el tipo de cosas que ella hacía

- Vaya vaya, la única vez que te he visto en una fiesta a los diez minutos ya querías irte a estudiar, y ahora fíjate

Él reía entre dientes con esa risa tan masculina que tenía. La verdad es que era MUY guapo, y eso no le venía nada bien a ella.

- Deja de reirte de mi, es mi primer año..

- Lo sé Kinomoto, por eso te voy a dar este consejo: haz los amigos que puedas e intenta mantenerlos, porque por alguna razón, si tienes vida social y te relacionas con el resto del campus, no vas a tener amigos en medicina.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Pues no te lo puedo explicar porque es algo que no tiene mucho sentido, pero el 90% de los estudiantes de medicina de esta universidad se niegan a tener una vida fuera de las clases, y si tú no renuncias a ella también, no esperes que sean amables contigo, sobre todo dentro de tu grupo de estudio.

- Pero eso no es justo...

- Lo sé, pero también tienes que entenderlo desde su punto de vista: la mayoría ha trabajado muchísimo para estar aquí, temen que les falles, que vayas a una fiesta y no seas capaz de levantarte por la mañana para hacer un trabajo, que los dejes tirados para irte con una amiga, etc. Pero una vez que se relajen un poco y tú les demuestres lo que vales, te darán un respiro. Va a ser duro, pero seguro que tú puedes con ello.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- No lo estoy, solo lo digo para animarte

- ¿Ah?

- Jajaja es broma Kinomoto, relájate

Pasaron un par de horas más hablando sobre los estudios, la vida en el campus, los planes, etc, hasta que llamaron a la puerta y Li se levantó suspirando y deseando que fuera poca cosa. Sakura decidió que era buen momento para marcharse.

**(N/A: Un review da de comer a un pajarito abandonado)**

Al otro lado del campus, en la casa más ruidosa de todas, Eriol se encontraba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Había salido temprano por la mañana para correr y después ir al gimnasio, y al llegar se encontró su cuarto totalmente patas arriba, como si alguien hubiera entrado a robar.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?

Dio unas mil vueltas por toda la habitación comprobando que sus cosas de valor seguían ahí. Debía estar equivocado, pero después de muchas vueltas, lo único que echaba en falta eran unas cinco o seis camisetas que además, recordaba que estaban en el cesto de la ropa usada. No podía ser, ¿quién iba a entrar a su habitación y provocar este desastre solo para llevarse unas camisetas usadas? ¡Era una locura!

- Hey Eriol – Yamazaki llegó a su puerta con una bolsa en la mano – Wow, sabía que eras desordenado, pero esto ya es otra cosa.

- No he sido yo imbécil, alguien ha entrado aquí y se ha llevado... - no podía decir lo que se habían llevado de verdad, nadie le creería – se han llevado mi... mis cosas.- oh genial, mucho más convincente

- Vaya, ¿cómo ha podido pasar esto?

- Pues no lo sé, pero tendré que poner una cerradura

- Amigo, eso va contra nuestra política de puertas abiertas y lo sabes

- ¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Pongo una trampa para ratones?

- Pues no lo sé, pero de todas formas, no sabes si volverá a pasar, ¿por qué iba nadie a robar dos veces a la misma persona?

_''Y ¿por qué iba a robar alguien unas camisetas usadas?''_ pensó Eriol. Yamazaki se marchó y Eriol empezó a recoger todo lo que había en el suelo. Cuando terminó de levantar los libros que habían dejado caer sobre la almohada encontró un pequeño sobre rosa con las iniciales E.H. Abrió el sobre y lo único que encontró dentro fue una foto de él mismo de espaldas, mirando a Tomoyo bailando encima de una mesa. Debía ser de aquella fiesta en la que se encontró con la chica de las vacaciones y Daidouji. Le dio la vuelta a la foto y por detrás, en una caligrafía muy femenina, pudo leer _''Yo puedo ayudarte''. _¿De qué iba eso?

Shaoran se encontraba en el gran sofá del salón de Cotting House. Tenía una cerveza en la mano y en la otra un mando a distancia con el que no paraba de cambiar de canal.

- Crei que te habías ofrecido a ser hermano mayor para tener tu propia tele – dijo Takashi

- Me estoy escondiendo.

- ¿De qué?

- De mi trabajo. Se supone que hoy debería estar disponible hasta las siete de la tarde, pero no puedo más.

Después de que Kinomoto se marchara, una avalancha de estudiantes habían llamado a su puerta con preguntas tan estúpidas como _''¿Se considera una falta el no devolver los libros de la biblioteca a tiempo?'' ''¿Es legal enrollarse con un profesor?'' ''¿Sabes algo sobre cocina vegetariana? He conocido a una chica...'' _y por supuesto, no podía faltar otro _''¿Puedes darme el numero de Sakura Kinomoto?''_ ¿Pero qué demonios había hecho esa chica en la fiesta? Lo más raro de toda la tarde fue una chica que llamó a su puerta. Le resultaba extremadamente familiar, no sólo su cara, sino que también su olor. Tenía el pelo muy liso y oscuro, muy japonés, pálida, ojos oscuros, no había nada fuera de lo normal en ella, pero juraría que la conocía de antes. Sólo le preguntó si sabía de alguna tienda cercana donde pudiera comprar plantillas para los zapatos. No tenía ni idea. ¿Por qué no buscaban ese tipo de cosas en internet? Era muy útil.

Cuando el chico de la cocina vegetariana se hubo marchado, Shaoran cogió su chaqueta y salió corriendo de allí antes de que alguien más pudiera preguntarle alguna chorrada.

Así llegó a su antigua casa donde siempre olía igual. A brownies. Hornear brownies no era algo muy masculino, pero resultaron ser algo que une a todo el mundo, nadie dice que no a un brownie, y mucho menos un hombre de verdad. Por eso cada día alguien preparaba los deliciosos pastelitos, eran el símbolo de esa estrambótica familia a la que pertenecían.

- Y ¿por qué no lo dejas? No creo que el Decano pueda odiarte más, de todas formas

- Porque me he comprometido a hacer esto, me sentiría mal si ahora lo dejara.

- Qué gran hombre eres Li, qué gran hombre..

Yamazaki se marchó riendo entre dientes, era obvio que no decía aquello en serio.

Casi como si fuera un relevo, en cuanto Yamazaki salió de la habitación, Hideki, uno de los más viejos miembros de la familia, que llevaba cuatro años en primero de derecho, entró en el salón y su rostro se iluminó al ver a Shaoran.

- Li, hermano, no sabes cómo me alegro de verte.

- ¿Qué le habéis puesto a los brownies?

Hideki rió entre dientes y en un segundo volvió a ponerse serio

- Estaba deseando verte, necesito algo y creo que tú eres la persona perfecta. - hizo una pausa para una sonrisa dramática - Hay una chica, es nueva, solo sé su nombre y si diera la casualidad de que vive en tu residencia, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si..

Esto no podía ser verdad.

- No tengo el número de Sakura Kinomoto, lo siento

- Pero la conoces ¿verdad? Eriol me dijo que es tu vecina o algo así...

- ¿No decías que solo sabías su nombre? Por favor, es solo una cría ¿qué demonios pasó en esa fiesta para que todos estéis tan obsesionados con ella?

Hideki suspiró y su cara se convirtió en un poema. Parecía estar sumido en recuerdos sobre algodones de azúcar. Shaoran le dio un codazo y Hideki pareció despertar. Le contó la historia que Tomoyo le contaría poco después a Sakura, pero con bastantes más detalles, obviamente. Shaoran se sintió increíblemente incómodo en ese momento.

- Te lo juro hermano, no he visto nada tan perfecto en mi vida. Era como una de esas películas en las que el protagonista tiene una visión y descubre al amor de su vida o algo así. Increíble. - Hideki suspiró y mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que estaban solos, sacó su móvil del bolsillo – no debería enseñarte esto, de hecho, ni siquiera debería haberla hecho, pero no me pude resistir...

Shaoran miró la pantalla del pequeño teléfono que le mostraba su amigo. Al principio no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero unos segundos después, empezó a sentir remordimientos por haber visto algo que no debía, pero también sintió algo que no sabía muy bien cómo describir.

- Joder guarda eso, espero que no se lo hayas enseñado a nadie más

- No Shaoran, ¿quién te crees que soy? ¿uno de los gemelos esos de Hokkaido? Por favor..

Shaoran le miró de reojo, aun un poco sonrojado por la foto.

- Bueno, ¿me vas a dar su número de móvil o de habitación?

- Por favor, dejadme todos en paz

Shaoran se levantó negando para si mismo con la cabeza. Esperaba que pronto se les pasara a todos la obsesión con Kinomoto, si bien ahora sabía que tenían motivos de sobra para tener esa obsesión.

Salió de la casa en dirección al bar más cercano. Le vendría bien tomar algo fresquito. Al entrar al bar se cruzó con Daidouji que salía con un montón de bolsas de tiendas de ropa. Cruzaron miradas y cada uno siguió por su camino. Aun le tenía algo de rencor por no haber siquiera recordado su nombre.

**(N/A: Un dolar por review?)**

Tomoyo había estado toda la mañana de compras. Era un trabajo muy duro, no era una compradora compulsiva, así que para encontrar lo que quería necesitaba mirar TODAS las tiendas. Al final acababa muerta pero satisfecha. Esa noche habían invitado a Sakura y a ella a una fiesta en la casa de las Hermanas nosequé. Sonaba a convento de monjas, pero no, eran las más pijas y populares del campus, todas las chicas aspiraban a entrar a formar parte de esa casa. Todas menos Tomoyo y, según creía ella, Sakura. De todas formas, tampoco quería ser un monstruo gruñón rechazando invitaciones a fiestas, pero no les seguiría el royo. Todas las hermandades para chicas sobre las que había leído algo eran lo más repelente del mundo, no había ninguna que tuviera un programa interesante, porque cosas como ''El sábado de los muffins'' evidentemente no podía interesarle a nadie. Así que al final decidió que no entraría en ninguna, por muy mal que le pareciera eso a su madre, sería independiente.

Llegó al dormitorio de Sakura y sacó la copia de la llave que había hecho sin que Sakura se diera cuenta. No era una espía ni nada de eso, simplemente quería ahorrarle a Sakura la molestia de tener que levantarse siempre para abrirle la puerta, y además también había hecho una copia de la suya para dársela. Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa encontró a Sakura con la cabeza metida en uno de esos inmensos libros.

- ¿Cómo has entrado? - Sakura habló despacio, como si todavía no estuviera segura de lo que estaba pasando.

- Si, hola a ti también Sakura, estoy bien, gracias – soltó ella irónicamente – no diré nada sobre el hecho de que estés estudiando un viernes, porque después de la fiesta de esta noche dudo que mañana puedas moverte de tu cama.

- ¿Otra fiesta Tomoyo? - Sakura intentó hacer pucheritos para demostrar lo poco que la entusiasmaba la idea.

- ¿Cómo que otra fiesta? no hemos ido a ninguna desde esa en... en aquel sitio. Como sea, no son demasiadas, además, la última vez me consta que te lo pasas MUY bien.

La cara de Sakura se iluminó como si hubiera tenido una idea genial en ese momento y la miró con suspicacia.

- Tomoyo, ¿qué pasó en esa fiesta?

- Nada. - esa respuesta le salió más rápida y menos creíble de lo que había esperado.

Sakura se levantó, cogió un bollo de chocolate de encima de la mesa y se acercó a Tomoyo despacio.

- ¿Qué-qué vas a hacer con eso Sakura? - Tomoyo retrocedió unos pasos al ver que su amiga se acercaba mucho

- Tomoyo, esta es tu falda favorita ¿verdad? - pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos al ver que acababa de dar con su espalda en la pared – Diseño exclusivo, materiales de primera, carísima... sería una pena que alguien aplastara este pequeño bollito, cubierto y relleno con chocolate, en tu preciosa falda...

- ¡Está bien! ¡Para! Te lo contaré

- ¡Sabía que me ocultabas algo! Serás..

Sakura se dio la vuelta, se sentó en su cama y se llevó el bollito de chocolate a la boca.

- Eres el demonio – le dijo con la boca llena de chocolate. La morena aun intentaba buscar alguna diminuta mancha en su falda

- Sakura, lo hice por tu bien. No fue nada grave, pero conociéndote sabía que si te lo contaba no ibas a querer salir más.

- Habla

- Fue una tontería, seguro que nadie se acuerda...

- Tomoyo... - Sakura le enseñó los dedos llenos de chocolate derretido y Tomoyo palideció

- Bueno, estuviste mucho tiempo bailando, con todo el mundo. Llegó un punto en el que decidiste que sería buena idea subirte a una mesa a bailar, cosa de la que te intenté persuadir, pero no hubo manera...

- Ah Dios, ¿me caí de una mesa delante de todo el mundo?

Tomoyo la miró pensando que quizás era mejor hacerle creer que eso fue lo que pasó. Pero decidió contarle la verdad, si ya había descubierto que le ocultaba algo, acabaría descubriendo que eso era mentira.

- No, no fue eso. Estuviste bailando en la mesa y estabas rodeada de un montón de chicos, ninguno hizo nada malo, solo te estaban mirando y animando. De repente paraste diciendo que tenías muchísimo calor, y fue entonces cuando una de esas chicas de último año, que están siempre en Cotting House, cogió una manguera y decidió que necesitabas refrescarte porque ''su amiga una vez tenía mucho calor y al final salió ardiendo''. No me puedo creer que esa chica vaya a terminar una carrera.

- Pero ¿qué tiene eso de..?

- Llevabas un vestido blanco y no llevabas sujetador...

- ¿¡QUÉ!?

Sakura se levantó de un salto y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Tomoyo miraba sin saber si debía decirle algo para que se calmara o mejor debía salir de esa habitación antes de que explotara.

- Si te sirve de algo, no hay fotos...

- ¿De qué me sirve eso? ¡Solo llevo un mes aquí y ya me han visto desnuda cientos de personas! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- Bueno, técnicamente no estabas desnuda y – la mirada furiosa de Sakura no la dejó terminar la frase.

- Dios mío, tengo que cambiar de Universidad, me voy a otro sitio, lejos de esta ciudad, de este país, tengo que irme a Europa.

- Sakura, relájate. No había cientos de personas, y además nadie hizo fotos, y tampoco estabas desnuda. Ya hace una semana y ni has oído un comentario sobre ello, ¿de qué te preocupas tanto?

**(N/A: Tienes sueñooo..te apetece dejar un reviewwww)**

Sakura se sentó en el suelo, rascando nerviosamente la moqueta. Tras unos minutos de silencio, finalmente suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas.

- Esto debe ser lo único bueno de tener compañeros de clase que no van a fiestas..

Tomoyo la miró y sonrió.

- Te he comprado un vestido para esta noche. Y tranquila, es negro.

Sakura volvió a suspirar y miró al techo. Este semestre iba a ser taaaaaan difícil.

**Hola! Seré breve ya que he constatado que nadie lee lo que digo aquí jajaja**

**Sé que no es muy buena historia, o eso me hace pensar los pocos reviews que caen, pero mientras haya alguien con interés por ver cómo sigue, me sentiré con la obligación de actualizar ò.ó**

**Ah! Y espero que no les haya molestado mi publicidad subliminal! jajaaj**

**En fin, hasta pronto! :D**


	4. Haciendo amigos

**Cap. 4**

Sakura había accedido a ir a la fiesta de esa noche sólo porque Tomoyo le había prometido que después de esta no irían a ninguna más hasta el mes siguiente. La noche había transcurrido con relativa calma, la fiesta era en otra casa diferente, así que sintió que estaría a salvo de ojos que hubieran visto lo que pasó. Para su sorpresa, había subestimado el número de personas que cabían en una casa, por lo que al llegar sintió que le faltaba el aire al ver a la multitud de personas que iban y venían de una a otra habitación, a más gente, más posibilidades de encontrarse con alguien que la reconociera. Y por supuesto pasó, pero por suerte para ella, los chicos que la recordaban se limitaron a ofrecerle una copa, que Tomoyo rechazó por ella amablemente. _''Nunca aceptes un vaso que no sepas de dónde ha salido''_ había dicho Tomoyo muy seriamente. La verdad es que era un consejo bastante sabio. Estuvieron conversando con unas chicas muy agradables, compañeras de clase de Tomoyo. Al poco, las chicas salieron fuera a fumar y Tomoyo la abandonó un momento para ir al baño. Odiaba estar sola en esa clase de situaciones, aunque fuera solo por un segundo. Nunca sabía cómo actuar, claro que tampoco tenía que hacer nada, pero sentía que todo el mundo la miraba y que estaba obligada a actuar de alguna manera en concreto. Andaba en esas de pensar en qué cara debería poner cuando alguien chocó con su espalda.

- Ouch, vaya, lo siento ¿estás bien?

Esa voz se le hacía familiar. Se giró y se encontró con un inesperado torso desnudo bajo una camisa abierta.

- ¡Ah Kinomoto, eres tú!

Siguió mirando lo que tenía delante un poco más, demasiado quizás.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Ah? Oh, si, Li, lo siento. ¿Qué tal? - Su vecino le mostró esa sonrisa tan sincera que tenía, pero había algo más en su cara ¿parecía.. sonrojado?

- No esperaba verte por aquí

- Bueno, Tomoyo puede ser muy convincente...

- Oh ¿está por aquí?

- Vaya, ¿aún sigues con eso? - No entendía cómo ese tema podía tenerle aún tan obsesionado.

- Simplemente no quiero estar ni en la misma órbita que ella, pero no es por eso, es por lo otro.. de lo que hablamos. Si Eriol se enterara, me mataría.

Era curioso lo cómoda que se sentía hablando con él. Podía contar las veces con los dedos de una mano las veces que se habían visto, pero se sentía como si hubieran sido muchas más. ¿Era eso lo que la gente llamaba 'conectar' con alguien? Se preguntó si él se sentiría de la misma manera.

- ¿Quieres salir a tomar un poco el aire? - dijo él

- Claro

Sakura sonrió y se agarró de su camiseta para no perderse entre la multitud mientras salían de ahí. Cometió el error de prestar demasiada atención a su ancha y a simple vista fuerte espalda. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban en un chico, unos hombros anchos y fuertes, pero claro ¿a quién no? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no podía pensar en él de esa manera, no tenía ningún sentido, él era mayor y estaba claro que ella no era el tipo de chica que interesaba... a nadie, en general, pero menos a chicos como él. _''¿Qué quiere decir 'chicos como él'?'' _Su conciencia llevaba unos días un poco rebelde.

Una vez fuera de la casa, Li siguió andando.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - qué poca paciencia tenía.

- Tú sígueme, no seas tan preguntona

Se alejaron unos cincuenta metros de la casa y finalmente él se sentó en un banquito a uno de los lados del camino. Se habían alejado lo suficiente como para darle un respiro a sus oídos de todo el ruido que había en la casa. La noche estaba despejada, hacía frío, pero nada que una chaqueta, como la que ella había olvidado en casa, no pudiera solucionar.

- No sé cómo voy a arreglar lo de Eriol – empezó él mirando al cielo.

- No sé por qué te preocupas tanto, no ha pasado nada todavía, y no creo que vaya a pasar – si lo pensaba un poco, el que se preocupara por no herir los sentimientos de su amigo era sumamente adorable

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso Kinomoto? - su tono tan familiar, a pesar de llamarla por su apellido, la hacía sentir bien

- No lo sabe nadie a parte de Tomoyo, tú y yo – quizás era eso de tener un ''secreto'' en común lo que la hacía sentirse tan cerca, o a lo mejor no – Yo no voy a decir nada, y tú obviamente tampoco, y créeme, Tomoyo no tiene ningún motivo para hablar con él, y mucho menos para contarle eso. Relájate.

Él la miró por unos segundos, chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mirar al cielo.

- No me convences mucho Kinomoto – una gota resbaló por la frente de la chica – Quizás debería contárselo, directamente

- ¡No! No hagas eso, solo conseguirás crear un problema entre vosotros. En serio, no lo hagas.

- Vaya, no parece el tipo de consejo que saldría de ti. - ¿qué quería decir con eso?

Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada y él se lo explicó.

- No sé, pareces del tipo que siempre considera que decir la verdad es la única opción y todo ese rollo de la sinceridad.

- Bueno, en mi familia las cosas funcionan así ¿sabes? Nunca hablamos de las cosas malas, nunca damos malas noticias.

- No suena muy sano

- Lo sé, pero cada familia tiene lo suyo. - vio su semblante aun preocupado y se decidió a contarle algunas anécdotas – Verás, cuando tenía seis años, mis padres me regalaron un hamster por mi cumpleaños y doce años después, Micky sigue en su enorme jaula.

- ¿Doce años? Eso es imposible.

- Lo sé, esa es la gracia, cuando el Micky original murió, mis padres compraron otro idéntico para no tener que decirme que mi ratón había muerto. Y han estado haciendo lo mismo durante doce años, creen que no me doy cuenta...

Lo vio reír suavemente. Las locas historias de su familia eran infalibles.

- Teníamos también un perro, Mario. El pobre murió de viejito mientras yo estaba delante, así que no pudieron hacer nada por mí, pero mi hermano estaba en casa de mis abuelos, así que cuando volvió, mis padres le dijeron que Mario se había enamorado de la perrita de los vecino y los dos se habían fugado juntos. Mi hermano tiene 26 años y sigue creyendo que es verdad.

Ahora era risa de verdad lo que escuchaba por su parte.

- Vaya Kinomoto, ahora entiendo por qué estás tan loca – sonrió, y por esa misma sonrisa no le dio importancia a que la hubiera llamado loca – me has ayudado mucho. ¿Tienes alguna otra historia?

Vaya si tenía. Pasaron como dos horas intercambiando historias y riendo, hasta que él se levantó del banco y se estiró un poco.

- Deberíamos hablar más a menudo, como dijiste, es una vergüenza que estando tan cerca nos veamos tan poco, sobre todo porque... bueno, quizás lo que te voy a decir te parezca una locura pero.. - se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le tendió la mano para que se levantara. - siento que conectamos muy bien

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, sorprendida, pero él no la dejó decir nada.

- Si, ya sé que sólo nos hemos visto cuatro veces, pero no sé, me siento muy cómodo contigo, como si ya nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo

- Es justo lo que estaba pensando antes de salir, te lo juro – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. Era alentador descubrir que alguien sentía lo mismo que tú.

- Qué curioso – él le acarició un poco la cabeza, como a un gatito y después le agarró la mano para dirigirse de vuelta a la casa.

Tomoyo había salido del baño después de hacer la cola más larga de la historia, y como eso no era lo suficientemente malo, ahora no encontraba a su amiga por ninguna parte. Después de buscarla por un buen rato, decidió darse por vencida y confiar en su capacidad de supervivencia. Se dirigió a una esquina menos abarrotada para buscar su dinero e ir a la barra a pedir alguna bebida.

- Vaya, vaya, si es la Srta. Daidouji – esa voz, ugh – Está usted muy guapa esta noche.

- Piérdete Hiragizawa

- Tan dulce y encantadora como siempre. Dígame, ¿qué hace aquí sola? ¿Dónde está su novia?

- ¿Mi novia?

- Si, la pequeña de ojos verdes que siempre lleva de paseo

Esto era algo nuevo, Hiragizawa siempre había sido un imbécil pero nunca había sido así de borde. Estaría borracho.

- Mira, no sé qué intentas con esto pero me tengo que ir

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse cuando el chico la acorraló en la esquina. Ella había estado ciertamente lenta, pero es que de ninguna manera se habría esperado esto. Su mayor recurso para dar esquinazo a Eriol siempre había sido el respeto, o más bien miedo, que él parecía tenerle y que era una de las cosas que más odiaba de él, ¿por qué le tenía miedo? ¿qué clase de monstruo creía que era ella? Pero eso no estaba presente hoy, por lo que la cosa le pareció algo interesante.

- Nunca tiene tiempo para mí, Srta. Daidouji, pero si fuera tan amable de darme el número de su secretaria, podría concertar una cita con usted, con antelación, para que así no pase tan fácilmente de mí

- No te gusta que pasen de ti ¿verdad?

Él sonrió al ver que ella por fin parecía prestarle algo de atención.

- Me alegro de que por fin usted se haya dignado a hablarme como a una persona normal. Dígame, ¿es porque encuentra mi tono lo suficientemente educado? ¿o es porque hoy HAS decidido bajarte de TU escoba y venir andando a la fiesta?

Tomoyo abrió la boca para responder a eso, pero no pudo decir nada. Estaba tan sorprendida que no se le ocurría qué decir, ¿la había llamado BRUJA?

- Imbécil

Él se acercó más a ella hasta que su espalda quedó contra la pared y las posibilidades de escapar se redujeron a cero. Contrario a lo que debería ser, el arranque de valor de Eriol le estaba resultando vergonzosamente excitante.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre, Tomoyo? Llevas años llamándome así, tendrás que recurrir a algo nuevo si quieres sorprenderme.

Eso estaba hecho. Tomoyo tiró del cuello de su camisa blanca con una mano y con la otra le quitó las gafas casi de un manotazo. Antes de que Eriol intentara decir nada, ella ya le estaba callando con sus propios labios.

Por muchas veces que se hubiera imaginado besándola, la realidad no tenía nada que ver. Quizás era porque era ella quien lo había besado a él, o quizás era porque la realidad siempre supera a la ficción. Hoy se había acercado a ella sin ningún plan, solo saludar, pero su típica actitud y reacción para/con él le había sentado mal esta vez. Así que a pesar del miedo que siempre le había tenido, se decidió por ser sincero, total, no tenía nada que perder. Lo que no se imaginaba es lo que podía ganar. ¡Y vaya lo que había ganado! Ella seguía tironeando de su camisa mientras lo besaba, como si quisiera que se acercara más, lo cual era ya imposible, y él abría los ojos cada cinco segundos para poder creerselo. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa que dijera lo echaría todo a perder pero también sabía que si no mostraba ni un mínimo de iniciativa, acabaría estropeándolo igualmente. Llevó una mano a su nuca y con la otra rodeó su cintura y la estrechó contra él. Pudo escuchar un pequeño gemido por su parte y eso sonó como el himno de la victoria. Para su desgracia, poco después tuvo que separarse un mínimo de sus labios para respirar.

- Eso ha sido...

- Shhh – le cortó ella.

Eriol la miró a los ojos mientras ella se acercaba para volver a alcanzar sus labios, esta vez para rozarlos suavemente y morderle con ansia contenida el labio inferior. Podría habérselo hecho ahí mismo, rodeados de gente.

- No creo que esto vuelva a pasar – susurró ella en su oído – así que dejémoslo aquí antes de que lo estropees

Le dio una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo y luego se deshizo de él empujándole suavemente. Tres segundos después ya se había perdido entre la multitud, dejando a Eriol con un hormigueo inquietante en todas las partes de su cuerpo que habían estado en contacto con ella.

El domingo por la mañana, como cada domingo después de una fiesta, Shaoran se despertó sin saber muy bien dónde estaba. Abrió un poco los ojos y miró el reloj: las siete de la mañana, todavía podía permitirse unas diez horas más en la cama. Se dio la vuelta sin estar preparado para lo que se iba a encontrar: Sakura estaba acurrucada en el otro extremo de la cama, llevando solo la camisa larga que llevaba ayer. Abrió la boca como para lanzar un grito en silencio y después de comprobar que él aun conservaba los pantalones se relajó y volvió a acomodarse un poco. Siempre le había parecido que eso de mirar a alguien mientras dormía era muy creepy, pero la verdad es que se veía adorable, con esa expresión tan tranquila aparentaba diez años menos. Pero esa apariencia se acababa al mirar un poco más abajo donde su camisa semi-transparente no escondía mucho y después sus piernas... eso le hizo recordar cómo acabaron así anoche

_Cuando volvieron a la fiesta, una manada de lobos sedientos de carne fresca, o también conocidos como sus hermanos, se acercaron a él en cuanto olieron a la chica. Decidió que definitivamente no podía dejarla sola ni un minuto después de ver cómo la miraban. Estuvieron bebiendo y bailando hasta que los dos acabaron rendidos en un sofá y Sakura se estaba quedando dormida. Decidieron que era hora de irse y así andaron todo el camino hasta su residencia. Cuando estaban en la puerta de sus respectivas habitaciones, Shaoran le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza como despedida, pero notó que Sakura estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para abrir su puerta y esperó._

_- Jo ¿qué pasa?_

_- A ver, déjame intentarlo_

_Sakura se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo en una de sus poses dramáticas_

_- ¿Cómo pretendo ser médico si no puedo ni abrir una puerta Li?_

_- En primer lugar, espero que no trabajes borracha. Y en segundo lugar, esta llave no es la de tu puerta_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- No entra Kinomoto, estas no son tus llaves_

_Ella lo miraba desde abajo, pensativa._

_- ¡Ay no! - se echó las manos a la cabeza viendo el problema – Tomoyo me pidió prestado mi bolso antes de salir y ella me dejó el suyo, debimos mezclar nuestras llaves al cambiar las cosas. La voy a llamar..._

_Cogió su móvil y después de cinco minutos de llamada y rellamada, Shaoran le quitó el teléfono y lo apagó._

_- ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo pretendes que entre en mi habitación ahora?_

_- Está claro que Daidouji no está disponible y me muero de sueño, puedes dormir en mi habitación_

_Ella seguía mirándolo desde abajo, sopesando su oferta_

_- ¿Vas a dormir en el sofá?_

_- No, tú vas a dormir en el sofá y yo en MI cama_

_- Está bien.._

_La ayudó a levantarse y tiró de ella hasta el interior de su cuarto. Esperaba que nadie los hubiera visto. Cuando se giró, vio que la chica ya se había tirado de espaldas en la cama y estaba casi dormida._

_- Kinomoto, te he dicho que la cama es para mí_

_- No puedo moverme... - dijo medio dormida_

_- En serio, yo no voy a dormir en el sofá_

_- Pues no lo hagas_

_- Al menos podrías quitarte los zapatos..._

_Ella lo miró como si no pudiera abrir los ojos de verdad. Él diría que estaba un 30% consciente._

_- De verdad que no puedo moverme.._

_Shaoran suspiró y agarró sus pies para desabrocharle los zapatos. Una vez finalizada la tarea, se quitó su propia camiseta y antes de poder ponerse otra, ella empezó a mover las piernas como si tuviera un gato enganchado en ellas._

_- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?_

_- Ooooodio estos pantalones... casi tengo que untarme en mantequilla para ponérmelos.. ¿te importa? - dijo entre bostezos_

_¿Le estaba pidiendo que le quitara los pantalones? Sabía que había bebido de más, pero tampoco parecía que tuviera segundas intenciones. Notando un inesperado calor en las mejillas, se acercó a ella y llevó las manos al cierre del pantalón. Pensó que sería por el alcohol, pero la acción de desabotonar aquel pantalón le estaba pareciendo de lo más ¿incómodo? Cuando el botón estuvo libre y la cremallera bajada, intentó tirar de la tela desde los bajos para conseguir sacárselos, pero vaya si eran ajustados, no podía agarrar por ningún sitio._

_- Te lo dije... - dijo prácticamente dormida._

_¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de lo inapropiado que era todo eso? Al final optó por agarrar desde la parte de arriba, aunque para eso tuviera que meter un poco las manos por debajo de la tela y rozar su piel que.. por alguna extraña razón, era más suave que cualquier cosa que hubiera tocado en su vida. ¿Por qué tenía pensamientos tan cursis cuando bebía? Cuando por fin se deshizo del maldito pantalón, comprobó con horror que sólo llevaba unas diminutas braguitas de encaje negro, que no cuadraban en absoluto con la pinta de nerd con la que la había visto esa misma mañana, pero que parecían hechas a su medida. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse las repentinas ganas que le entraron de acariciarla, apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. Kinomoto no era ese tipo de chicas, y habían conectado como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía con nadie, era una candidata perfecta a amiga de verdad y no lo iba a estropear con sus impulsos fruto de la abstinencia de todo este mes, porque tenían que deberse a eso, Kinomoto ni siquiera era su tipo. Pensando en esto, se quedó dormido finalmente._

Así que una vez más, gracias a Daidouji, aunque indirectamente, estaba en una situación incómoda. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba mirándola cuando empezó a moverse y a temblar un poco. Siempre hacía más frío a esta hora de la mañana. Se incorporó un poco y agarró la manta que había a los pies de la cama, la arropó a ella con cuidado de no despertarla y luego se acomodó él mismo bajo la tela gruesa y suave. Si iba a vivir una situación incómoda esa mañana, mejor posponerlo y disfrutar las horas de tranquilidad que le quedaban.

Tomoyo despertó fresca como una rosa. Estaba convencida de que las mujeres de su familia poseían un gen anti-resaca, de ahí que en la mayoría de recuerdos de su infancia en los que aparecía su madre, ésta llevara una copa de vino en la mano, pero nunca hubiera tenido ojeras o dolor de cabeza después de una fiesta. La noche había estado a punto de ser un desastre de no ser por su excesiva cautela a la hora de hacer copias de llaves.

Se incorporó en la cama y de repente, el recuerdo de lo acontecido con Eriol la noche anterior la golpeó como una bola de tenis justo en la frente y volvió a caer en la cama ¿cómo había podido pasar eso? Había tomado una mala decisión tras otra desde que había llegado a la universidad, pero esta era sin duda la peor. Estaba segura de que Hiragizawa no podría dejarlo correr sin más, seguro que si abría la puerta de su habitación, se encontraría docenas de ramos de flores a su nombre. Se quitó la almohada que se había puesto en la cabeza y se incorporó decidiendo no pensar más en ello, o al menos no por hoy. Hoy era el día en que la universidad abría sus puertas a los padres de los nuevos alumnos, éstos venían a conocer dónde sus hijos pasaban las horas de estudio y las horas de alcoholismo, causando mientras estragos en la vida social de sus hijos cuando intentaban parecer padres ''enrollados'' al conocer a los amigos. Ya le habían avisado de que el día sería una locura, todo el mundo se volvía loco intentando tenerlo todo lo más limpio y ordenado posible, y que los contenedores de botellas se saturaban de una manera incomprensible.

Esperaba que al menos no vinieran sus dos progenitores, esperaba que al menos uno de ellos estuviera de viaje. De verdad que quería a sus padres, pero... eran un tanto ''especiales''. Cuando recordaba a su madre con una copa de vino no era porque estuviera siempre bebiendo en casa, sino porque siempre había una fiesta en casa. Siempre había algo que celebrar, y si no lo había, hacían una fiesta para celebrar que todo estaba tranquilo. Con una infancia así, ¿quién podía culparla de nada?

Sakura despertó extrañamente bien, parecía que su cuerpo por fin se estaba habituando al efecto del alcohol. Giró la cabeza hacia la mesita para mirar el reloj pero en lugar de eso se encontró con una cara muy conocida.

- ¡Ahhh!

Su cara de horror debía ser de drama al 100%. Se incorporó un poco y se acercó al chico con el que compartía la cama, agarró sus hombros delicadamente.. y lo zarandeó salvajemente.

- ¡Li! ¡Liiiiii!

- ¡Si! Si, yo, aquí, ¡mañana!

Shaoran se incorporó en un segundo después de despertar a la primera sacudida.

- Dios, ¿a qué ha venido eso? Espero que cuando seas médico no intentes reanimar a nadie así..

El chico se había encogido asustado contra el cabecero de la cama.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Cálmate Kinomoto, no ha pasado nada, y no hacía falta que me descolocaras las vértebras, lo podrías haber comprobado tú misma mirando nuestra ropa y pensando un poco...

- Uff – Sakura suspiró y miró su propio cuerpo bajo las mantas - ¡Pero si no llevo pantalones!

- Eh, a mi no me mires, tú me pediste que te los quitara

Se puso roja como un tomate, pensar que él había estado tocándola y quitándole la ropa mientras ella simplemente.. dormía. Era muy patético, pero al menos se alegró mucho de haberse depilado.

Recobrando la serenidad otra vez, volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Shaoran la miraba extrañado mientras volvía a su posición inicial. Le había sorprendido que la chica no hubiera salido corriendo de la cama a vestirse y marcharse entre excusas sobre cosas que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, nada

Se quedaron los dos tumbados mirando al techo, uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Sabes? Anoche pensé que estaba tan cómoda contigo porque estábamos borrachos, pero en realidad ahora mismo estoy en tu cama, sin pantalones y bajo la misma manta que tú, a escasos centímetros de ti, y sigo estando cómoda. Me sorprende.

Él giró la cabeza para mirarla. Hasta ahora no lo había pensado así, y ahora que se daba cuenta, un extraño calor empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Ella seguía mirando el techo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me lo tomaré como algo bueno. - una risa suave por su parte lo hizo sonreír a él también – ¿Vendrán tus padres hoy?

Vaya, casi olvidaba eso, se había pasado horas el día anterior para arreglar su habitación y que estuviera decente.

- Si, vendrán sobre la hora de comer.

- ¿Estás nerviosa?

- Un poco. Me da miedo que se lleven una mala impresión...

Él la miró con una sonrisa tierna. Todos los años, los nuevos tenían la misma preocupación.

- No te preocupes, todos hemos pasado por esto, hay una especie de código no escrito por el cual todo el mundo se comporta decentemente hoy. Tus padres se irán de aquí encantados.

- Gracias Li. - ella miró a donde ahora sí estaba el reloj – debería irme ya, no quiero ser una ocupa

Cuando estaba a punto de destaparse y salir de la cama, notó como una mano agarraba suavemente la suya bajo la manta.

- También podrías quedarte un poco más

Sakura lo miró sintiendo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba en su cara. Él la miraba con aire resignado. Definitivamente acababa de dejar a una chica entrar en su vida. Esperaba no tener que arrepentirse.

**N/A:**

**EDIT: Tuve que editar porque habían desaparecido todos los guiones de los diálogos, no entiendo por qué, soy una inútil T_T**

**Hola! Primero he de decir que muchiiiiiiiisimas gracias por su apoyo, y en segundo lugar, quería aclarar una cosa: cuando les pedí reviews como una psicópata desesperada, no era porque mis padres no me quieran y necesite tener la atención de otras personas (mis padres me quieren mucho, mi madre dice que soy guapa n.n) era porque NECESITO saber su opinión jajaja Ay, no sé si lo estoy arreglando, quiero decir que no quiero reviews para simplemente tener más, sino porque quiero saber lo que opinan de verdad ò.ó Espero que alguien haya leído esto. En fin, me despido no sin antes desearos un buen fin de semana y una vida sexual plena y satisfactoria. Sois guapas. Y guapos. Todos. Muá! :***


End file.
